Hollowman
by PYRO THE FIREGOD
Summary: What happens if the humans find a new weapon. What if this weapon isn't as nice as he seems. What if this weapon can distroy the human race as well as the covenant. What if this weapon is a young man.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Halo

I do not own halo but I do play the game a lot.

Some Brutes, Jackals, and drones surrounded a boy ready to strike. The lead Brute thought 'no kill like over kill' as he smirked

The boy looked up from the ground and the Brutes his eyes had turned blood red. That wasn't the only thing that had changed on the boy's body, his canine teeth had grown to points and so had his fingernails. He almost seemed inhuman by now. The entire covenant squad had surprised looks on there faces. They had never seen anything like this. They all shot at him but he dodged them with speed that was beyond what even the SPARTAN-II could do. He jumped and kicked off the wall and scratched the lead Brutes face breaking his neck in the process.

The rest ran like hell. He changed back to his usual blue eyes and smaller teeth and fingernails. He picked up two plasma rifles and a beam rifle the covenant had dropped. He started walking but soon the ground began to shake.

He climbed a fire escape and found what was making the mini earthquakes there were four Hunters, a few Grunts, 3 high level Elites, and a female human soldier. She didn't seem to be there prisoner, she didn't have the eyes and she was carrying a shotgun.

"Nobody move" the boy said. The entire squad underneath him stopped.

"Who is there?" asked the Elite that seemed to be in charge.

"Why do you have a human with you" the boy asked

They all searched for were the voice was coming from but had no luck.

He aimed the beam rifle at a building and shot. The beam bounced of the building, then another, then another, then hit the ground next to the lead Elites foot.

"Hey if you're human then we need not quarrel"

"Sure"

"It's true" this time it was the soldier that spoke "there prophets have abandoned them. We now have a treaty with them."

"Alright I'm coming out, any body shoots in my general direction and I'm going to blow there brains out, got it" the boy said. He climbed down the fire escape muttering profound things.

The boy rounded the corner to show himself and the soldier was very surprised. He was a child of no more then sixteen or seventeen. He was his skin was creamy white the kind most girls would kill for although he looked nothing like a girl, he had nice blue eyes, and short jet black hair. It didn't look like he had much muscle mass, so she wandered how he carried that heavy beam rifle. His cloths were almost new and didn't look like he was out here that long. She walked over to him. He had two plasma rifles in his hands.

"Can I have those guns" she said to him. She held out her hand.

"No"

She looked at him in even more surprise. "Excuse me"

"Learn English lady, I said no" he said "its about to get dark, we should find a safe place to set up camp. There was a squad of Brutes and there underlings around here earlier. I scared them off."

She looked at him like he was a nut job. "Sure you did"

"If your done arguing with him lets move" said the lead Elite.

"As much as I hate to admit it he's right we need to find shelter" she said.

"I saw a place earlier. Its not far" said the boy.

"What is it a garbage dump, that's all that's left of this area" she said.

"No, a hotel that hasn't taken much damage." He said

"Don't you think the enemy will look there first?"

"No it's too big. The Brutes I have fought are lazy and very stupid. They might search the first two floors then say it's clear, or send the underlings to check the rest, but that's if they look at all."

"He has a point" said one of the lesser Elites.

"Lead the way" said the Elite in charge.

He led them to a store first.

"We don't have time for this, kid"

He ignored her and walked into the store. The squad followed except the hunters, not liking the kid pulling there chains. He grabbed a shopping basket and went to the candy isle.

"Typical kid" the soldier commented

The boy sighed. "I'm getting this because it doesn't spoil easily and it does not have to be refrigerated, ok" he put an emphasis on ok.

She just about hit him. "What's your name kid?"

"Bryan, you"

"Samantha, you can call me Sam" she said.

He now had a half of basket of candy. He walked to the back of the store.

"What do we need back here" she asked

He walked into the sporting goods isle "thought u could use some ammo, what does that thing take."

"Eight-gauge"

He put a bunch of it in the basket and walked away. Just then he found something that interested him. He picked it up quickly and hid it. "Come on we got to get out of here"

"Yeah let's go"

he lead them to the luxuries Skyy Hotel which he was right there wasn't much damage to the hotel but a lot to the road leading to it oh and he forgot to mention the big rig blocking the entrance. He led them to a hole the hunters could barley get into.

Surprisingly there was electricity in the hotel so they rode the elevator to the middle floor, hunters in two everyone else in a different one.

As they walked through the hall one of the lesser Elites turned off his shield and tapped Bryan on the arm. They both stopped in the hall. "Why did u not get punished for disobeying your superior like you did?" The Elite asked.

"You talking about the gun incident" he said he still had all of his guns. "I'm not in the army that's why"

"How can you not be in the army everyone must join the army" said the Elite in shock.

"Is that what you guys think? Is that why you guys used to attack every human you could find, you thought we where all in the military." Bryan asked.

"Well yes that is the information we were given" said the Elite.

"Well your information was wrong, we have many jobs and only about five percent are in the military, and we have an age requirement of seventeen before you can get into the military." He said

"By the rings. You mean I have been killing civilians. My once proud race have been killing in cold blood"

"You really didn't know, did you" he said not believing it

"Your soldiers were so easy to kill, I-I could not tell the difference." The Elite said. He had now what looked like black ink running down his face, Bryan guessed they were tears. "What have we done?"

Bryan looked at the Elite with surprise. 'This guy really didn't know' he thought. He knew what it meant to do things he wished he could take back, but he didn't dwell on the past.

He turned around and left the crying Elite in the hallway. After he got in the room he put a fist clean through a wall.

Sam ran in to see what happened. All he did was give her a dirty look and got into bed.

"What the hell was that look for." She asked impatiently "I have no idea what you used to be, and from the look you just gave me, I'm guessing spoiled little rich boy…"

He cut her off "you don't want to know what I was, what I still am." He was piss off. "I think the water still works. Now I'm going to bed. Good fucking night." With that he rolled over.

She was a little shaken up. Why was she so afraid of some kid, she had went through hell with basic training and had been sure her drill sergeant was Satan, she had also in several battles with Elites and Brutes, yet this kid scared her more than anything she had ever been through. She went into the bathroom and the kid was right, there was water. She stripped down and took a nice shower.

xxXXxx

It was the next day and they had woke up a half hour ago. Suddenly they heard plasma gun fire; Bryan went to the window and saw that a small squad of humans was taking on a big squad of Brutes. He noticed that a that the humans had made a circle around a young girl, maybe two years younger than himself, and was trying to fend them off.

"We have to do something." He said

"We will do nothing." Said the lead Elite. "That is not a battle we can win."

"Fine I'll go by myself"

"You will do no such thing" said Sam

"You don't want to be apart of this, you have two minutes to get out of here then I'm going down" he said meaning every word.

"Fine it's your funeral" the lead Elite said. They all walked out so that only Sam and Bryan were left.

"Be careful" she said

He just stared out the window so she left. She didn't expect to see him again.

The last human soldier fell leaving the girl unguarded and sitting in a pile of their blood. One of the Brutes smirked, he then rushed at her. Bryan took out the beam rifle and shot the Brute in the head in less than three seconds. He shot two more before the Brutes found his hiding place. They shot at him with there plasma rifles but didn't hit him. He killed five more before he ran out of ammo. He tossed the rifle aside and took out his plasma rifles. He then jumped out the window at ten stories. He landed gently on the ground which shocked the Brutes. Some rushed him. He quickly shot them wile jumping over them. After about a minute they fell.

One of the Brutes ran up to him and knocked the plasma rifles out of his hand then continued the knock him into the wall. He fell hard and the Brutes thought he was dead so they turned back to the girl.

The Brute that hit Bryan into the wall felt something digging into his neck, and with a sickening crack the Brute fell limp. He was then thrown into the air, hard, and didn't hit the ground anywhere near where he was thrown from.

The rest of the Brutes looked at the killer of their brother. It was Bryan but in his demon look alike form. He looked at the remaining ten Brutes with his blood red eyes.

The nearest Brute turned to fire on Bryan, but when his eyes were red he saw in slow motion. These Brutes would be no match for him. He ran up to the Brute and brought his hand up in an uppercut slash, breaking open the Brutes chest cavity and slicing its throat in one solid movement. The attack sent the dead Brute up and back a little.

As useful as his razor sharp claws were he could not make a fist, making his usual fighting style useless. Two more Brutes rushed him, but he easily cut them to ribbons.

He noticed some Ghosts were coming.

xxXXxx

Sam was walking with her squad when suddenly a dead Brute dropped in front of them. They looked up and saw no sign of an air vehicle. "You don't think that Bryan did this do you."

"He couldn't, could he?" asked an Elite.

xxXXxx

Bryant got close to one of the Ghosts and jumped on it. He knocked the brute off and smiled as it hit the ground at high speed. He sped towards the girl and grabbed her putting her behind him on the Ghost.

She was surprised to say the least. She thought she was going to die a few seconds ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Racing down the free way filled with destroyed cars Bryan weaved in and out of them dodging shots from the other ghosts behind him

**Welcome to the second chapter of HollowMan. I got a review that said something about Bryan being Naruto's (From the anime Naruto) descendent. I won't lie to you I was thinking about his demon form when I thought up Bryan's second form. But I didn't think about doing that. I may or may not do that in the future but for now I want him to be a bit of a mystery.**

Racing down the free way filled with destroyed cars Bryan weaved in and out of them dodging shots from the other ghosts behind him. He put the ghost into full speed as he grabbed a plasma rifle off the ground. The girl sitting behind him was scared out of her wits. He slowed down to turn around cars wile reaching his hand back and shooting at the Brutes that were following him. The girl held on to him as tight as she could. He turned to avoid a large hole in the road. Some brutes were not so lucky. He smirked as the brutes fell to there death or at least were wounded. He felt the rush of adrenalin as so many others do when they are in a life or death situation. It didn't excite him though. He almost disliked the feeling. Maybe it was why he was feeling it. He looked back and shot some more. Then he saw a Pelican above him. He looked back at the girl to see if she was alright. She was as fine as she could be in the situation. Unfortunately the Brutes saw the pelican too and started firing on it. He whipped the ghost around and started firing at the Brutes with the guns on the ghost and his plasma rifle.

The brutes didn't see it coming till three of the ghost they were flying fell apart. They started to scatter, one into another hole in the road, and three more into cars sending them flying off their ghost. It was quite comical. Bryan even let out a chuckle.

There were two more brutes coming after them but they really didn't matter. The pelican saw them and were coming down to get them he made a hand gesture to them that meant fly in front of him. When they did he sped up and drove right into the pelican. The girl was shaking by then.

The pelican flew up as Bryan looked around. He rolled his eyes when he saw Sam and the Elites from before. "I thought I got rid of you guys." He said rolling his eyes. Some soldiers were helping the girl off the ghost. He sat down next to one of the Elites, the one that had cried yesterday he believed. He was tired. The adrenalin had worn off already.

"So who is she?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea." He said in return.

"Then why save her?" She asked

"It was the right thing to do."

xXXx

Bryan walked out of the pelican. He heard the ghost power up meaning some one was taking it out of the ship. He walked into the makeshift H.Q. They had made the base in the middle of a city. They had used a hotel as a barrack and a bunch of other buildings for other military stuff. The H.Q. was once a school. He walked down the hall way with two soldiers, both with an s.m.g. in hand. They had "requested" that he let them take his gun. He had rolled his eyes at this but gave up the weapon anyway. He didn't really need it to do that much damage.

He was lead to what looked like an old classroom and told to wait for some general or something. He waited for a wile before a person in a white coat showed up.

"My name is Dr. Anderson." The man said. He was tallish and had tanned skin. He was in his late thirties early forties. "I have heard a great deal about you from the soldier you encountered, a Samantha Winter, and the young girl you saved."

"Yea, what about it" Bryan shot back.

"We were hoping that you would let us take some tests on you."

"I am not a guinea pig"

"We never said you were" the man said trying to be smooth.

Bryan could see though the act. He knew the guy was in it for personal gain. Bryan shook his head and looked out the window for a second. He then smirked and without a second thought he ran to the window and jumped out breaking the window in the process, leaving a doctor in awe that he could break the glass and land on the ground without being hurt too bad. He noticed a bunch of soldiers coming towards his position. He cursed the started running towards the started running towards the newly put up gate.

"Stop him, don't let him get away." The doctor yelled out the window. But it was already too late. He had gotten past the gate and was gone.

xXXx

The U.S.S. Seeker was flying low over the city. Its main function was to send reinforcements to key areas around the city. The ship was only about half the size of a battle class ship. Its weapons were minimal at best but it did what was asked of it.

The captain of the ship was a captain Will Stanton. He kept a tight shift and didn't take crap from anybody. He, along with the ship A.I., Pandora, was making sure that everything got done in a timely manner.

"That's the last of them captain." Pandora, in her hologram form, said. She looked, and sounded, like a little girl. She seemed to always have a smirk on her face. She was colored from purple to blue with little lines coming going up and down her like all of her kind. Will often wondered if all her kind were like her, hyper as hell.

Will on the other hand was an old marine turned ship captain. He was in his late fifties and about six five. He stood stony faced as he looked over the city. It had been his home long, long ago. He shook his head as he looked at the ruble that was once his home.

They had just got done sending their last marines in. they had carried about three hundred troops.

"Let's move out." He said.

Just then an explosion rocked the inside of the ship. He looked around. "Damage report" He said.

"It hit our main engine. We are only at half speed." Pandora said with a little fear in her voice. "We have enemies surrounding us."

"What kind of enemies?" He asked.

"Covenant drop ships and…" She was cut off by another explosion then three more. Just then a banshee flew in front of them and shot off a fuel rod cannon into the windows of the bridge. Will ducked under the counsel but most of his bridge crew was not so lucky. Now the explosions were continuous.

"Get those weapons trained on them."

"Captain there is nothing you can do here go to the escape pods." Pandora pleaded. She didn't want to see the person she looked up to too die.

"I can't do that. A captain goes down with his ship." He said sternly "and they can't get you. You have data on almost everything, colonies, bases, and ship schematics."

"If they get in the bridge I will delete myself." Pandora said. Will was taken aback by that. She was thinking of committing A.I. suicide for the mission. "Now go please."

"We could use 'that'."

"NO." She yelled. "There is no way to know what will happen."

Will sighed in defeat. He started to run off the bridge. He looked back one last time. "I hope we meet again." He said as he ran down the hall way to the escape pods.

Pandora looked down just as her hollow emitter was shattered by a plasma blast. She took full control of the guns and started to blast the hell out of the attacking vessels. The engines and most of the power were shutting down. She knew there was no way for her to win but that didn't mean she couldn't try.

xXXx

Bryan was walking through the streets. The city was a mess through and through, mortar and ruble thrown everywhere, dead bodies in the streets. He sighed again. How could anyone do this to another living being? Then he remembered that people did it all the time way back when.

Bryan heard a bunch of explosions not too far off. He ducked under a rock then looked around. There seemed to be a large dog fight between about fifty small covenant ships and what looked like a human scout ship. The human craft was losing by far. It didn't take too long before the ship started to fall. It hit the ground hard. He looked around for something to get him to the ship. The dust and debris that had flown up made it impossible to tell what condition the ship was in.

He smirked when he found a motorcycle. He jumped on it and found the key in the ignition. The bike roared to life when he turned the key. He rocketed off towards the crash site.

The Brutes had already started searching the back of the ship when he arrived. The dust was still really high so they didn't see him. He couldn't really help anybody in the back, too many Brutes, so he rode the bike to the front of the ship. There was a large hole in the side of the ship. He got off the bike and walked in. He found himself in the bridge.

Suddenly he heard a crackling sound. "Hu…men" was the distorted sound that filled the bridge. He looked around but found nothing. "Help…" it sounded like a little girl. It was starting to creep him out.

"What the hell?" He asked to no one in particular.

"Capt… chair." The creepy voice seemed to have a lot of static in it. He looked around and saw some broken speakers. That's where the voices were coming from. He walked over to the captain's chair; I mean come on what else could it be. There was a box under it.

Bryan opened the box to find a white worm type thing. "…uter council." The voice crackled to life again. He walked over to the computer council and put the worm down on it. A little light shown as it looked like it was getting data. "…ear…" then the voice die.

"It wants me to put this in my ear?" He questioned. He wasn't sure how to take that, but he put it next to his ear anyway. The worm type thing shot out from between his fingers in to his ear. He felt it burrowing deep into his ear before it stopped. His eyes opened wide and he nearly fell backwards as this happened. "That doesn't feel right." He said

"Hello" He heard some one say. He looked around not finding anything. "Don't bother; I'm in your head."

"What, how?"

"That little thing you just put in your ear. It's a piece of forerunner technology. It allows us to put an A.I. into the human brain. But we never tested it, so we didn't know if it worked."

"So you could have just given me brain damage."

"It was a possibility. I'm Pandora by the way." She said.

"Bryan. Where did you get the damn thing?"

"The ship that Spartan One One Seven brought back" She said. "It was in the stuff just stockpiled in there. I believe there was two or three. John was a good friend of the captains."


End file.
